


Just A Little Felix Felicis

by PinkGloom



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hogwarts AU, I'll think of more, M/M, Magic duh, Pining, Rating for later chapters, feels a bit like crack at times LOL, like one shots but with a consistent story, mind reading in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGloom/pseuds/PinkGloom
Summary: On their first day, Kurosawa saves Adachi from some Slytherins. My take on their escapades and romance as they attend Hogwarts. Every fandom needs a Hogwarts AU in my opinion.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 49
Kudos: 108





	1. Year One (Day one) Great Hall

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this idea for awhile and decided if I didn't post some time soon, someone else would post first and then I would be sad :/ Totally my selfish fangirl wish.

Of course Adachi had been placed in Hufflepuff. Everyone in his family (except for that one aunt) had been placed in Hufflepuff since Hogwarts had first welcomed students into its halls. The other Hufflepuffs already sitting at their table shared a tentative smile with him and Adachi felt instantly at ease. 

However, that ease was lost, as they walked down the darkened halls towards the common room. Adachi watched in fascination as the Hufflepuff prefect tapped the barrels in the specific order needed for the door to swing open. _How am I ever going to remember that?!_

Head swirling, Adachi collapsed onto his bed. Completely exhausted by the day’s events, he changed out of his robes and into his striped pajamas. The other first years around him chatted quietly but Adachi was happy that they were leaving him alone. They seemed to understand he needed time to think. Adachi knew he was going to feel right at home. 

His family owl, Toyo gently pulled at his hair with her beak. Adachi smoothed back the old owl’s feathers and sighed into the familiar warmth. Closing his eyes, the new first year drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

The next morning, Adachi adjusted his black and yellow tie in the mirror for the fifth time. He smoothed down his hair with his hands and looked at his reflection. He gently ran his fingers on the Hufflepuff badge on his robe. His whole body buzzed with nervous excitement as he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

It was quiet as Adachi sat down and poured himself a mug of tea. He tried not to slouch, as he took a small portion of toast, beans and sausage. Adachi concentrated on not getting any beans on his new robes. The toast tasted like cardboard. _Calm down, Adachi. No one is looking at you. No one cares._ To prove his point, Adachi’s eyes scanned the Great Hall. 

Except he was being watched by a Slytherin. As soon as their eyes met, Adachi ducked down his head and wished he had an invisibility cloak. Adachi forced one more gulp of toast down before standing up; getting ready to run. 

Suddenly, a hand smacked the table in front of him. Adachi jerked his head to look up right into the face of the Slytherin that had been staring at him across the room only moments before. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts, first year.” There was no mirth in his words. “I’m Urabe. Did you know all first year Hufflepuffs are supposed to do Herbology homework for Slytherins?” 

“Eh?” Adachi’s eyebrows raised up in surprise. No one had told him that! 

“It’s true,” The two Slytherins behind him giggled. Urabe shushed them. “Unless you don’t want to help out your fellow classmates?” Urabe frowned comically deep. 

Adachi blinked in confusion. “Um…um…” 

As Adachi searched for the right words, an arm swung in front of him. Adachi looked up and caught a hint of red. It was a Gryffindor. Adachi wished the ground would swallow him up. He had barely been at Hogwarts a day and he was already the center of attention. 

“Leave him alone!” The Gryffindor’s tone was stern. 

The two boys glared at each other. Adachi eyes flickered between the two of them. He could feel the toast he had just eaten threatening to come back up. 

Urabe eventually snorted and crossed his arms. “Who do you think you are?” 

“Someone who doesn’t like to see others being bullied.” The Gryffindor narrowed his eyes. Adachi wondered which one of them was going to pull out their wand first to attack. Adachi’s wand hand flinched, ready to help out if needed. Adachi tried to remember the name of any of the spells he had been practicing. 

_If all else fails, I can hit him over the head with my wand_. His mom wouldn’t be happy if he broke his wand in half on the first day but if he had to, he would. 

Urabe jerked his head forward, trying to scare the other boy shielding Adachi. Adachi flinched. The Gryffindor just tilted his head to the side. “Can we finish our breakfast now?” His tone was flat. 

The three Slytherins glared at the two of them before turning around and sulking away. Right before they were out of earshot, Urabe turned around and hissed, “Don’t think we’ll let you forget this.” 

Adachi put his head in his hands. _Why does this always have to happen to me?_

There was a hand on his shoulder and the Hufflepuff nearly jumped out of his skin. 

“Oh, sorry,” The other boy stared down at him. Without warning, his whole face lit up with a smile. Adachi felt himself squinting against it. Was the other boy trying to put a charm on him? 

“I don’t know if I ended up causing you more trouble but I just couldn’t let them do that to you.” The Gryffindor’s smile faded into a look of worry. “I”m sorry.” 

It was after the second apology that Adachi realized he still hadn’t said anything. Adachi waved his arms and choked on his words. “No, no! Thank you. I really didn't know what to do.” 

Taking that as an invitation, the other boy sat down. He extended out a hand. “I’m Kurosawa Yuiichi. I’m a first year like you.” 

Adachi searched his memory for the other boy from the night before but it was all a blur. He had been too nervous to pay attention to those around him before he was sorted and he had been too excited after he knew he could tell his mother there was another Hufflepuff in the family, to memorize any faces. 

Adachi took the hand extended to him. “I’m Adachi Kiyoshi.” In a rush, he added, “Thanks again.” 

Kurosawa laughed. “Anytime, Adachi.” 

After that, they ate their breakfast together. Kurosawa chatted pleasantly and Adachi found it easy to answer and follow along with the conversation. It left a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

_Gulping Gargoyles!_ Adachi wondered how the rest of his day was going to go if in the first two hours he had already been harassed by a Slytherin and (maybe) made a friend with a Gryffindor. 

Adachi smiled into his mug of tea. 


	2. Year One (Day 10) Flying Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At flying class, Adachi meets a fellow Hufflepuff.

Adachi’s hands were covered in sweat as he gripped the broom handle harder. His mom had gotten him a small broom when he was younger but he had hated it and only ridden it a handful of times. He laid the broom on the ground and stared down at it, begging for it to listen to him. 

“Up!” The word came out as a squeak. As expected, his broom remained still. Subconsciously, he didn’t even want the broom to come to his hand. If it did then it meant he would have to ride it. Adachi wanted to avoid that at all costs. 

The other first years around him all chanted “Up!” in different intonations and tones. Several brooms zoomed up instantly. One smacked a student in the face. _I hadn’t even considered that._ Now Adachi had something else to worry about. 

“Up!” Kurosawa’s broom zoomed straight into his outstretched hand. The Gryffindor turned to Adachi and offered him a compassionate smile. “You’ll get the hang of it.” 

Adachi felt like he had just swallowed a rock. He gave Kurosawa a weak smile. _I can do this. Just focus._ Adachi took a deep breath and stared down at his broom. 

“Up!” 

The handle of the broom gave a little jerk. Adachi hung his head low. Suddenly, there was a shoulder bumping up against him. Adachi turned to Kurosawa giving him an upbeat expression. 

“See? You’ll get the hang of it!” 

Adachi gave a weak grin. _Is there isn’t anything he isn’t perfect at?_ Adachi was trying his best not to be selfish of Kurosawa- he honestly was, but there were times he wished the Gryffindor didn’t do everything with such ease. _If I was only a bit like him…_

Adachi frowned at his broom. “Up!” Maybe it was the anger lacing his command but the broom floated an inch of the ground…before falling back to the earth again. 

“Those who have commanded their broom off the ground, come with me!” The Professor called out. 

Kurosawa turned to Adachi with a look of encouragement. He mouthed “Good luck!” as he walked off with most of the first years. Adachi was tempted to stomp his broom in half. 

“It’s not as easy as they make it look, huh?” 

Adachi jerked his head up to be greeted by a girl in a Hufflepuff robe. She looked vaguely familiar but he avoided looking others in the face, so he couldn’t be sure. Adachi looked around for a moment before he realized she was addressing him. 

Adachi rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, yeah.” 

The Hufflepuff let out a small giggle. “I’m Fujisaki Nozomi. I’ve seen you around the common room.” 

Adachi gave a shallow bow. “I’m Adachi Kiyoshi.” _Should I apologize for not introducing myself earlier?_

Before he could worry any farther, Fujisaki placed her broom down and said to him excitedly, “Let’s keep trying our best, Adachi!” 

“Yes!” Adachi was surprised to find a smile tugging at his lips. 

They worked side-by-side for a few minutes. Adachi slowly relaxed and he found his focus became sharper. Eventually, he heard an excited gasp come from Fujisaki. Her broom was in her hand and no one looked more shocked than her. 

“Congratulations, Fujisaki!” Adachi was surprised at how much pleasure he felt for Fujisaki’s success. In a way, it made him feel like he had a chance too. He raised his hand and they shared a high five. 

They chatted comfortably as Adachi tried to get his broom to listen to his command. Adachi was completely oblivious to the look of longing a certain Gryffindor was sending his way. However, others on the Training Grounds that day were slightly more perceptive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so loving this AU.


	3. Year One (Day 20) Owlery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi has an odd encounter in the Owlery.

Adachi smoothed down Toyo’s feathers. The Owlery was loud and crowded and the older bird still wasn’t used to it. Adachi was tempted to hide her somewhere in his room but he knew she won’t like that either. He hummed gently, trying to convince her it would be all right. 

Adachi’s ears perked up as he heard footsteps fast approaching. He caught a flash of green robes before he tried to hide. Except there was no where to hide and he was _not_ going anywhere near the poop covered walls. So he just stood there, feeling exposed. 

The Slytherin was a taller girl he had never seen before…or had he? Something about her face seemed oddly familiar. _Merlin’s beard, I’ve got to get out of here!_ But he could still feel how tense Toyo was and he couldn’t just leave her in a rush or it was agitate her more. 

Adachi gritted his teeth. _Just ignore her. She’s not here._

At first, the Slytherin paid him no mind and went to an owl at the other end of the Owlery. She stared at the small owl for a moment before her eyes creeped over to Adachi. There was no question that she had noticed him and she wasn’t going to let him leave the tower without talking to him. 

Kurosawa’s words rang in his head. _Be strong! If you hold your ground, they’ll back right down. Slytherins aren’t as tough as they act…believe me._

The last part had been spoken with more sarcasm than Adachi had ever heard Kurosawa use. He had wanted to ask the Gryffindor why he had seemed so peeved off but Adachi decided he would ask later…or never. 

The girl narrowed her eyes at Adachi and slowly walked over to him. It reminded Adachi of a jaguar getting ready to pounce. 

Adachi tried to not let the panic show on his face. The Slytherin looked him over with a smirk. “I know you.” 

Adachi felt a shiver run down his spine. 

“You do?” He gulped. 

Her lips curled up and she looked like she was laughing at a private joke. “You’re a first year, right? How are you liking Hogwarts? Making any friends?”

Adachi could have sworn that at the last question her eyebrow slightly wiggled. “Um, yeah? It’s nice.” He nibbled at his upper lip. “I’ve made some friends.” 

The Slytherin’s eyes got wide. “You have? How nice! Who are they?” Every question she asked she got closer and closer. Adachi couldn’t back up anymore without getting owl poop all over his robes. Adachi craned his head back trying to make the small space between them wider in any way he could. 

“You mean their names?” Adachi was very confused. Why was this random girl so interested in him? 

She nodded her head and waited. 

“Kurosawa and Fujisaki…?” Adachi hoped she would be satisfied with only two names; they really were his only friends. 

The girl crossed her arms and nodded her head. Adachi thought he heard her say under her breath, “I knew it…” 

“Eh?” 

The girl waved her hand, dismissing him. “Nothing.” 

But it didn’t seem like ‘nothing’ as she tipped her head to the side and asked, “So, what do you think of Kurosawa?” 

If Adachi had been confused before, he was downright bewildered now. _Why does she want to know about Kurosawa so much? Does she like him?!_ Adachi found himself blushing against his will. 

Seeing his blush, the girl laughed. “So that’s what you think of him, huh?” 

Adachi had literally no idea what was going on. “Um, what?” 

The girl winked. “Don’t worry! Your secret is safe with me.” 

Adachi would have waved his arms around if Toyo hadn’t been perched on his arm. It took all of his power to stay upright. “Secret, what?” 

She just wiggled her eyebrows some more. “You _know_ …but I’ve got to be running off. I don’t want to get caught yet.” Her eyes twinkled with mischief. “Later, Ada-chan!” 

Adachi felt the tips of his ears burn at the odd babyish nickname. Before he could say another word, in a twirl of robes, the Slytherin was gone. It didn't even occur to Adachi to wonder about why the mysterious girl knew his name. 

After a few minutes, Adachi placed Toyo back on her perch. After he did, the Hufflepuff finally rubbed his hands through his hair; making a total mess of it. _What was that all about?!_

Later at dinner in the Great Hall, he mentioned the weird encounter to Kurosawa and Fujisaki. Kurosawa had gritted his teeth and looked like he was ready to break his spoon in half. It was only after he saw how distressed Adachi was that he took a deep breath and plastered on a smile. 

“That is odd.” Fujisaki mused. 

Kurosawa shot a glance over to the Slytherin table. 

Adachi jumped in his chair. “It’s okay, Kurosawa! You don’t have to talk to them. I don’t think they meant any harm.” 

Kurosawa said he won’t but something about his tone told Adachi that the Gryffindor might not be able to keep his promise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had waaaay too much fun writing his chapter. It was really fun to write about Kurosawa's sister. I assume everyone figured out it was her. If not, "Surprise!" 
> 
> She really seemed like a Slytherin to me and after writing this I feel it even more. Poor Kurosawa LOL


	4. Year One (Day 29) Hogwart's Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys be eleven and not realizing they crushin'.

Adachi watched as a gaggle of Gryffindor girls trailed behind Kurosawa as he made his way down the hall towards Charms. They had said a quick hello and exchanged smiles before waving good-bye; walking to class in opposite directions. Adachi tried not to feel jealous. He knew Kurosawa was his friend but the way the girls all ogled and squealed made Adachi feel like he had eaten a slug. 

He and Fujisaki continued to make their way to Transfiguration. The day was bright but Adachi’s thoughts were anything but- _What if he realizes I’m not cool enough to hang out with him? I mean, really, it all started with him saving me from a bully. What if Kurosawa is just being nice and protecting me…he is a Gryffindor after all._

Every new thought made Adachi’s stomach turn more and more. He had been happy whenever they crossed paths between classes; now Adachi was trying to come up with a plan to never let it happen again. 

Only the sound of swishing robes broke the silence. Adachi only looked up once he heard the chatting voices of other Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as they gathered around the entrance to Transfiguration. They took their normal seats at the second row from the front. After they opened their textbooks to the page on transforming matches to needles, Fujisaki turned to look at him. 

“You _are_ his friend.” Fujisaki’s voice was earnest. “You’re my friend too. Not because we feel bad for you but because we want to be.” 

Adachi ran a hand over the parchment he was trying to smooth down. “I know…” Fujisaki’s honesty could be disarming at times. But Adachi was gratefully that she knew he had to _hear_ the words to even come close to believing them. He fiddled with his quill. “Thank you for telling me.” 

It was times like this Adachi wished he could hide his face in his hood. What _good_ was a hood if he couldn’t shield himself and use it to block out all the complex feelings he was experiencing now that he was surrounded by people all the time? It was exhausting. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Kurosawa smiled as he caught sight of Adachi. He had planned it perfectly so that they would pass each other in the halls ‘by chance’ most days. It was perfect or it _would_ be perfect if he could lose the girls who had decided to attach themselves to him. 

He was too nice to tell them to go away. But Kurosawa had seen how Adachi’s smile hadn’t reached his eyes when the girls had cut their greetings short. Kurosawa had wanted to say that all of their attention meant little to him compare to how Adachi felt. It was a weird feeling. Even though it had only been a few weeks, Aneki had already teased him relentlessly about the whole thing. Kurosawa had snapped back at her without really taking the time to think about what the later repercussions might be. It was exhausting. 

_Adachi is my friend. I just want him to feel comfortable and all of these girls making a racket won’t do that._ Why was lately nearly his every thought was about how to keep the Hufflepuff at ease and safe?Kurosawa sighed and tried not to think too deeply about it. 


	5. Year One (Day 30) Hufflepuff common room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet study session in the Hufflepuff common room.

Adachi looked over the table at Fujisaki. She was nearly choking on her tea after Kurosawa had made a sly joke. It amazed Adachi how quickly the two (three) of them had become friends. Adachi had no idea the other two had mostly bonded over their shared desire to keep him safe and happy.

Adachi sighed. 

Kurosawa stopped laughing and turned to him. “What’s wrong?” 

Adachi stared down at his dinner. “I still have to write about the Forgetfulness Potion but…I keep forgetting to do it.”

“Oh! I haven’t finished that either. Do you want to work on it together?” Fujisaki exclaimed before taking a bite of shepherd’s pie. 

“I’ve already finished mine but I’d love to help.” As always, Kurosawa was done before they had even started. Adachi often wondered if he didn’t belong in Ravenclaw too… Adachi fought back another sigh for a different reason. _He’s too perfect._

“Thanks. The faster we can get done the better.” It wasn’t that Fujisaki didn’t like Potions, it was more that it wasn’t as interesting as Charms and so it always got done last. 

After dinner, they made their way to the Hufflepuff common room. It was easier to study there then at the Gryffindor one. It wasn’t that the other Gryffindors were mean, it was more the other Hufflepuffs didn’t mind one bit who was in their common room as long as the visitors were polite. Still, it was a rare thing for houses to visit but Kurosawa was so personable that no one minded if he was around. If anything, there were more giggles and the air seemed electric when he was. 

As always, there was a fire roaring and the room was mostly empty. There was a couple of students reading silently to themselves. One of them looked up to share a quick smile and nod. The three of them sat down at the wooden table and opened their rolls of parchment. 

Adachi liked writing about the plants needed for the spell. The confusing part was remembering which direction the mixture needed stirring. Then there was also when the potion should be used and why it was wrong to ever give it to someone without their knowledge. Adachi _knew_ it was wrong, he just didn’t know how to put it into coherent sentences. 

Fujisaki finished first and laid out on the yellow sofa near the fire. Even though it was still early, it wasn’t long before her breathing took on the slow rhythm of sleep. 

Adachi could also feel his eyelids growing heavier with every thought he tried to formulate for his report. His head lolled and then snapped forward. Kurosawa laughed. “You are tired.” 

Adachi rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “Sorry. I am. But I’m really close to being done.” 

Kurosawa leaned his elbows down on the table and trained his eyes on Adachi. “Don’t worry about me.” He gave a lopsided smile. “We can always finish tomorrow morning.” 

Adachi knew he shouldn’t but he felt guilty for taking up so much of Kurosawa’s time. If he didn’t finish this paper that night, Kurosawa would feel pressured to help him finish later and Adachi didn’t want to do that to him. He couldn’t keep asking so much from the Gryffindor without giving anything in return. 

“I only have a few sentences left. I can finish on my own.” Adachi realized too late how dismissive me must sound. “I appreciate all your help.” 

Kurosawa just rested his head on his crossed arms. “Come on. I’ll stay till you’re done then you can read it to me.” 

Adachi knew there was no point arguing. “Okay.” After that, Adachi was laser focused. By the time he looked up, he had no idea how much time had passed. With a start, he saw that Kurosawa had fallen asleep. 

With curiosity, the Hufflepuff watched as Kurosawa gently snored. _His eyelashes are so long. How can someone look so good while just sleeping?_ Adachi slowly crossed his arms and propped his chin on them. The light from the fire danced along the walls. It was warm and comfortable. 

Adachi knew he should wake up Kurosawa but it was just too nice a feeling that was enveloping the room. He just wanted to soak it up for a few minutes longer…nothing wrong with that. Soon Adachi’s breathing slowed and his eyelids grew heavy. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Fujisaki squeezed her eyes and stretched her arms wide. _How long have I been asleep?_ She slowly sat up and blinked as her eyes took focus around the room. 

It was warm and quiet. _Did they boys leave without me?_ Fujisaki couldn’t imagine them leaving her on the couch without trying to wake her up first. That’s when she looked over and saw two still figures at the table in the corner. She stood up and tiptoed her way over. 

Fujisaki had never wished more that she had a camera than in that moment. Both of them were fast asleep. Kurosawa had one arm slightly outstretched towards Adachi. Fujisaki could see the quill pointing out from under Adachi and knew there would probably be ink on his cheek. 

She always, this just confirmed her decision to talk to Adachi at flying class had been the right one. Both of them were kind and there was never a dull moment. Fujisaki gently smoothed down a bit of hair sticking up on Adachi’s head. She could imagine him ruffling his hair in confusion as he finished his work. _God, he is adorable. No wonder Kurosawa is so smitten; even if he doesn’t realize it yet._

The Clock Tower rang softly in the distance. Walking around the table, she placed her hand on Kurosawa’s shoulder. “Kurosawa…it’s getting late.” The Gryffindor sleepy raised his head. 

“What time is it?” His words were thick. He looked up at Fujisaki then across the table at Adachi. “Adachi?” 

“I’ll wake him up in a minute…” They exchanged looks and Kurosawa knew what she meant without asking. Adachi would become flustered upon waking and with the two of them looking down at him, it would be too much; best for him to go back to his room first. 

Kurosawa slowly stood up. He tenderly stared down at Adachi for a moment before turning to Fujisaki. “Tell him ‘good night’ for me, will you?” 

“Of course I will.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I want to do is wrap myself up in a blanket and transport to that warm, dim room. ::Sigh::


	6. Year One (Day 42) The Great Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy afternoon by the Great Lake.

Adachi looked out over the Great Lake. It was a quiet place to unwind and let his mind go blissfully blank. It seemed like only yesterday he had been crossing that same lake on his way to Hogwarts. _Is it what I thought it would be?_ Adachi knew without a second thought that other than being a Hufflepuff, nothing had gone the way he had imagined before he had actually stepped foot inside the castle. 

It had gone better than he could have ever imagined. He had made friends who cared about him because he was _himself_. 

Lost in this thoughts, Adachi nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard something rustling in the long grass. _Stay still…maybe it’ll go away._ He trained his eyes on the patch of grass, debating if it would be better to jump in the lake or try to climb up the tree behind him. 

Thankfully, Adachi didn’t have to do either as a house cat lazily slinked its way out of the grass. 

“In the name of Merlin…” Adachi was happy no one could see him freaking out over a cat. 

They stared at each other. The cat looked well feed and groomed. _I wonder whose cat it is?_ Adachi oscillated between calling to the cat and letting it go along it’s merry way. 

Almost as much as plants, Adachi enjoyed the company of animals. At home, they always had a pet or two and Adachi liked to feed the birds even though they often wrecked the crops he was trying to grow. Animals were easier to understand than people. They never demanded a conversation or made him feel awkward. 

The cat slowly made its way over to Adachi. It stopped and twitched its whiskers. Adachi reached out a hand and the cat walked into his touch. Adachi hummed with delight. The cat was warm and soft under his touch. A puff of fur floated off it a clump towards the lake as his hand ran along the length of the cat’s back. 

Adachi heard purring as the cat rubbed up against his side. The Hufflepuff continued to pet and scratch his new friend. _Aren’t you a pretty kitty?_ “I wonder what you name is?” 

The cat looked up at him in curiosity…almost like it could understand him. 

A horrifying thought crossed Adachi’s mind. _Is this really a cat?! Jumping dragons! Is it an Animagus??_

Sensing the change in Adachi’s posture, the cat arched it’s back and let out a low hiss. 

“Are you a student?” Adachi whispered while searching the cat’s eyes. “If you are nod ‘yes’.” He watched, unblinking, for the reply. 

The wind gently blew through the leaves, sending a shiver down Adachi’s spine. The cat stood still by Adachi before yawning and walking slowly away to only loop back again. It pressed itself to Adachi’s leg, demanding to be petted. 

Adachi laughed at himself. “I’m sorry I doubted you. I’ll give you as many pets as you want to make it up.” 

Adachi leaned back against the tree. The cat lazily climbed into Adachi’s lap and swung its tail as it continued to get petted. 

The Hufflepuff hoped the cat would be back to visit him again. _Maybe Kurosawa and Fujisaki would like to met her too._ Adachi looked down. He didn’t know if the cat was male or female but somehow ‘she’ seemed right. “I hope you can met my friends someday.” 

Like so many times before, Adachi felt something warm in the pit of his stomach at the thought- 

_My friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL, I wonder who the cat could be?? (Psst...we all know)


	7. Year One (Day 55) Herbology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi has an accident while tending to his plants. Kurosawa POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I had one hell of a month at work but I'm so happy to be writing again!! I really missed writing about these two.

Kurosawa watched in awe at the way Adachi pruned the Puffapod before him. The flustered Adachi that Kurosawa saw most, was replaced with one that was confident and calm; it was almost like he was a completely different person. Kurosawa looked away before it became too obvious he was staring and if he was being honest with himself, blushing. 

Kurosawa knew Adachi was envious when it came to the Gryffindor’s flying skills. What Adachi didn’t know, was that Kurosawa was just as jealous when it came to the Hufflepuff’s natural ability to communicate with plants and animals. They couldn’t be charmed in the same way humans could, just with a simple look or smile. It was like Adachi could reach in and touch something deep within them in a way that Kurosawa never could with his superficial looks and charm. 

Watching Adachi in the environment he felt most comfortable in made Kurosawa feel…inadequate. 

Adachi, pure, sweet Adachi something about the way his hands gently caressed silky petals and lovingly _looked_ at everything in the greenhouse made Kurosawa’s mouth go dry. 

Without warning, there was a pop in the greenhouse. The sharp noise made Adachi clip too close to the Puffapod flower and it rapidly started to bloom at the touch. All the Hufflepuff could do was let out a gasp of surprise as a cloud of spores exploded into Adachi’s face. 

Before he realized what he was doing, Kurosawa swooped in and caught Adachi before he could fall to the floor. As he lunged forward, Kurosawa fought through his own dizziness so he could hold Adachi’s limp body against him. They slowly sank to the greenhouse floor. Trying to clear his head, Kurosawa squeezed his eyes and shook his head. 

“Adachi! Are you okay?” Kurosawa tried to keep his voice calm but it came out frantic and hurried. 

Adachi’s head lolled to the side. All he could do was whisper, “Dizzy…”

Kurosawa gritted his teeth as he wrapped his arms tighter around Adachi. Even though Adachi had told him what flower he had been working with, for the life of him Kurosawa couldn’t remember its name. 

_Puffy? Poof? What the hell is that thing?_

Although it probably wasn’t deadly or even that dangerous, the way Adachi’s body hung limp made Kurosawa’s heart jump into his throat. His hands started to shake as he calculated how long it would take to run to the infirmary. 

“Kuro…” Adachi weakly said. 

Kurosawa’s eyes snapped open. “Adachi! Can you hear me? Are you okay?!” 

Adachi groaned and shoved his face into Kurosawa’s chest. “Too loud.” 

Kurosawa bit down on his lower lip. He watched in increasing worry as Adachi’s skin turned clammy. After another minute passed, the frantic Gryffindor couldn’t take it any longer. “Adachi, I have to take you to the infirmary. You have to let me carry you.” 

In reply, Adachi weakly shook his head ‘no’. “Please don’t carry…me.” Every word was labored. “I’m so dizzy. I’m gonna be sick.” 

This was not the response Kurosawa had been expecting. Relief washed over him. _Thank Merlin, he’s still conscious._

Adachi’s body gave a slight heave. Before either one could react, Adachi was sick all over the front of Kurosawa’s robes. 

Adachi coughed as another heave shuttered through his body. Kurosawa gently massaged Adachi’s back as the Hufflepuff fought back another heave. “It’s okay, Adachi. Let it out if you need too.” After another moment he added, “I’m here for you.”

A few tears slipped out from the corners of Adachi’s eyes but whether it was from being sick or embarrassment, Kurosawa wasn’t sure. After another moment, Adachi struggled to stand up. Kurosawa held him firmly in place. “Are you okay? Do you still feel sick?” 

Adachi covered his face with his hands. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed.” Kurosawa’s only thought was making sure Adachi was safe. 

“Yeah, I’m okay…” Adachi lowered his hands. Through thick lashes, huge almond eyes stared up at Kurosawa. “I’m so sorry. I’ll clean your robes for you. I _knew_ I should have worn a mask.” 

Kurosawa silently vowed he would learn everything he could about any possible plant Adachi would ever want to take care so he would better be able to help him. 


	8. Year One (Christmas) Adachi's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi gets a special present for Christmas while home on Christmas break. Adachi POV

Adachi watched through one of the windows in the living room as snow gently continued to fall. He was back home and it felt surreal to be so far away from Hogwarts. So far away from his friends. Although it was great to see his mom again, he had practically been ready to go back to the castle the next day. 

Adachi picked back up his watering can and continued to water the collection of herbs in the corner. He sighed gently. _I hope all the plants are doing alright in the greenhouses. That one patch of Moly looked like it needed some fertilizer earlier than normal. I’ll have to check up on them when I get back. I wonder if Kurosawa will go with me if I ask him._

_Kurosawa._

_***_

He hadn’t meant to but when his mom had asked him about the friends he had made, his voice got a lot more lively as he mentioned Kurosawa. There was no way his mom won’t notice and his point was proven as she stopped stirring her soup for a moment, to turn her eyes over to him. 

“Is that the friend Toyo is delivering a book too?” 

Adachi started to fiddle with his fingers. “Yeah…”

In reply, all she did was hum knowingly and continue stirring her soup.

***

Adachi shook his head and sighed again. “I hope he likes the book I got him.” Even though Adachi tried to pretend the incident with the Puffapod had never happened (after that he was extremely careful to wear whatever protect was suggested while working with that plant), Kurosawa had asked for a General Herbology book for Christmas. 

Although the Gryffindor framed it as a growing interesting watching Adachi, the Hufflepuff knew what it really was; a need to protect him because he wasn’t careful. Adachi had tried to insist on maybe getting him something for his broom but Kurosawa had wanted nothing of the sort. _I should have been more careful! I can’t believe I was sick all over him._

Something glinted outside the window, catching Adachi’s attention. Squinting his eyes, Adachi realized it was Toyo returning and it looked like she had something with her. Bouncing on his heels in excitement, he rushed to the kitchen to open the door for his owl. 

Cold air blasted in as Toyo whooshed inside. She perched on the back of a chair and clicked her beck in greeting. Adachi smiled “Welcome home, Toyo. We missed you. Thank you for bringing my present to Kurosawa.”

In reply, Toyo spread her wings and shook off the snow that had blanketed her. Adachi laughed as he grabbed a towel to mop up all the snow before it melted into a puddle. Finally, he was able to focus on the package that Toyo had brought back with her. 

The package was wrapped in a beautiful red and gold paper. The sides were creased perfectly and Adachi found the sides of his eyes crinkle up in a smile at the thought of Kurosawa taping it with methodic care. He ran his hands over it one more time, memorizing the shape and feel of it. 

Adachi placed it face down on the kitchen table. Gently, Adachi ran his finger under the tape lifting up one side. The wrapping was lifted away to reveal a small letter on top of a package wrapped in tissue paper. 

Adachi turned the letter over to see his own name written in Kurosawa’s loopy, elegant handwriting. After staring at his name for another moment, Adachi opened it: 

_Dear Adachi,_

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_Thank for the beautiful book._

_I’ve already learned so much!_

_I hope you enjoy your gift just as much as I’m enjoying mine._

_I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts soon._

_Stay warm and take care._

_Yours,_

_Kurosawa_

It was like he had just taken a swig of Euphoria Elixir as he pressed the letter to his chest. He read the letter one more time, imagining he could hear Kurosawa reading it to him. 

Finally, Adachi turned his attention to the mysterious item. As he peeled back the tissue paper, Adachi gasped as a beautiful yellow, black scarf greeted him. He couldn't wait another second to wrap it around his neck. 

It was the smoothest material he had ever felt. _What is this? Has it been charmed?_

“Wow, that looks like silk,” Adachi nearly launched through the roof at the sound of his mother. “Quite expensive too.”

“Expensive?” Adachi asked as he gently wound the scarf around his neck.“It certainly feels expensive.” 

Adachi’s mom walked over to give Toyo a loving stroke. “Someone must care about you an awful lot. Not that I can blame them.” 

He ran his hands over the frayed tips of the scarf. “ _Mom_ …” Adachi chewed on the inside of his cheek at the compliment. 

“Well, I hope you’ll invite them over. I want to meet the person who values my boy so much.” His mom snuck another smile before walking over to the stove and checking on her soup. “I’m so relieved you’ve made so many _friends_.” She playfully gave him a wink.

“Mom!” Adachi could feel the back of his neck heat up. 

“Why don’t you finish watering the Wormwood while I get dinner all set up?” 

Adachi gave a quick nod as he made his way back to the living room. He took a deep breath in and was momentarily shocked when the scent of Kurosawa filled his lungs. _That smells like his robes._

Greedily, Adachi brought his hand against his nose, pressing the material closer to him as he took another deep whiff of a smell he didn’t even realize he had been missing. He hummed happily as he watered the last of the plants. All varieties of plants were lined along the walls and hung from nearly every corner of the house. It wasn’t a big house but it was cozy and put Adachi at ease. 

As his eyes wandered the room to make sure he had watered every plant, Adachi’s eyes rested on the mistletoe spring tied up neatly at the top of the frame along the window seat. Holding his breath, Adachi sat down and scooted closer to the fogged up window. He brought his legs up to his chest and tilted his head up to stare at the mistletoe. 

Adachi turned his eyes back to the outside world slowly being blanketed in white. Adachi squeezed his eyes shut as he rubbed his cheeks. If he smiled any harder, he was going to sprain something. It felt like one of those moments he would never forget for the rest of his life. He almost wished it would never end. Almost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to live in Adachi's house.


	9. Year One (Winter) Hufflepuff common room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi is chilled to the bone but Fujisaki is there to help. Adachi POV

Adachi snuggled deeper into the blankets wrapped around him. Although the fireplace was roaring, the chill Adachi got from walking the halls was hard to shake off. _This is miserable._ Although he was weak to the cold, Adachi didn’t mind winter even though it was when most of his precious plants lay dormant till the spring. Maybe it was the anticipation that winter brought with it that Adachi liked. Watching the world wake up to another spring after a long slumber always made something bloom in the Hufflepuff’s heart as well.

Adachi let out a massive sneeze. _If I could get just a bit warmer._

The door to the Hufflepuff common room swung open. “Adachi, what are you still doing up?” 

Adachi smiled but made no move to greet Fujisaki as it would upset the precarious arrangement of his blankets. She had spent another long evening in the library. Sometimes she seemed more like a Ravenclaw than a Hufflepuff. It was interesting how they were sorted into houses and yet so much of their personalities overlapped into other ones. 

“I can’t get up. I’m too cold.” Adachi whined. 

Fujisaki let out a little laugh as she placed her bag on the ground next to the couch. She stood still for a moment as they listened to the wind howl outside. “Sounds like it’s going to be cold tomorrow too.” 

Adachi moaned. “I’ll never be able to focus in Charms tomorrow. I’ll be too worried about my toes freezing off.” 

“That’s it!” Fujisaki’s face lit up as she went to open up her bag. “If I remember correctly, there should be a warming charm. Maybe you can put it on your socks.” 

Adachi’s head finally popped out slightly from the mountain of blankets. “Do you think so? Now that you mention it, my mom uses it on my towels when it’s cold out. I can’t believe I forgot all about it!” What he really meant was he was too embarrassed to admit he still let him mom ‘baby’ him and had never learned the charm himself. 

“Ah-ha!” Fujisaki triumphantly held up her Charms textbook. “Give me a second.” 

She sat down next to Adachi and ran a finger over the book’s index. “It’s on page fifty-three.” She turned to the page and opened her robe to take out her wand. 

“It’s says I need to make slow clockwise circles as I say ‘Focillo’. Seems easy enough. Want to give it a try?” 

Adachi nodded. 

Fujisaki’s eyes sparkled as she stood up. Normally, Adachi would be afraid to let someone try out a spell on him but he knew Fujisaki would never try anything dangerous. Still, he couldn’t help himself as he closed his eyes in anticipation…with a slight bit of trepidation. 

“Focillo.” Fujisaki’s wand hand slowly turned clockwise as she spoke the spell. The wand tip started to glow as it grew warmer. “I think it’s working. I’m going to put it near the blanket and try to warm it up.” 

Adachi peeked an eye open to see his fellow Hufflepuff’s face screwed up in concentration. The fire light played on Fujisaki’s features as she warmed up Adachi’s blanket. After a few minutes, he started to feel almost too hot. 

“It’s working! Thank you, Fujisaki.” Adachi stretched out the legs he had had curled underneath him. He slowly stood up and the book he had been reading fell to the ground. Fujisaki leaned over and picked it up. 

“ _The Hobbit,_ huh?” She handed the book back as she put her wand away. 

Adachi quickly snatched the book away and tucked his hand back into the warm blankets. He had stopped reading earlier when he could no longer feel his fingertips. “It was a Christmas gift from my mom. Have you read it?”

Fujisaki shook her head. “No, but I’ve heard of it. Is it good?”

“Yeah! I thought it might be boring since it’s kind of old but so far I’ve really liked it. Want to borrow it when I’m done?” Adachi smiled at the thought of being able to share one of his interests with a friend. 

“I’d like that. Thanks, Adachi.” Fujisaki picked up her bag. “Have good night. Um, want to go to breakfast with me tomorrow?” 

“Can’t wait!” They waved good-bye as they went up their respective staircases. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love The Hobbit. I just imagine Adachi kind of identifying with Bilbo.


	10. Year One (Winter) Hufflepuff common room 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and finger puppets. Kurosawa POV

Kurosawa tried to focus on his book. He really was trying to but something about the way the firelight was dancing along the walls and lighting up Adachi’s face made it really _difficult_ to concentrate. 

“You okay, Kurosawa?” Adachi’s small voice hesitantly asked, breaking into Kurosawa’s wandering thoughts. 

“Hm? What makes you say that?” Kurosawa was suddenly afraid he had been caught. However, he wasn’t sure what he was afraid of being caught doing. The fire continued to crackle along happily as the two Hogwarts students sat in silence in the Hufflepuff common room. One nervous, the other unsure. 

“Well, it’s just that you’ve sighed an awful lot tonight…” Adachi licked his lips as his eyes quickly darted at Kurosawa before going back to his book.

Kurosawa fought back a sigh. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you. Do you want me to leave?”

Adachi’s eyebrows knitted together and he frowned. “No,” Now it was his turn to sigh. “That’s not what I mean.”

Kurosawa felt his shoulders slump. Had he made a mistake? He was just trying to be considerate and now he felt like he was even more of a burden. For a moment, he heard his father’s voice in his ears. _Why should I have to tell you what to do?! You should just know!_

“I’m your friend.” Adachi said firmly. “If I can help, I want you to know I’m here…even if I can’t help. I’m still here.” 

Kurosawa gripped the book he had been reading harder. “I know, I just…”

The distance between them on the sofa seemed too wide and yet all too close. As the seconds slipped by, Kurosawa was grateful that Adachi gave him the space to think. It was just another reason their friendship meant so much to him. Adachi never expected him to be more than he was and yet, at times, that didn't put him at ease like it should. Instead, it made Kurosawa even more conscious of the fact that he should try harder to be better; to be perfect. It could be horribly exhausting at times. 

Silence stretched on to the point that Kurosawa forgot what they were even talking about. Not understanding where it was coming from, his eyes started to sting as words bubbled up from somewhere deep inside him. “I wish my family was nicer like you and Fujisaki.” 

When he said it, he felt the truth of the words flow through every part of him. He did love his family but most of the time they could be so hateful, so fake. Nothing like Adachi. Nothing like the moment they were sharing wrapped up together on an old sofa just enjoying each other’s company. 

“We might not actually be real family but I still consider you to be my family.”

And that was it. Adachi didn’t ask prying questions or demand reasons. Just strong, steady support. Kurosawa’s bit down on the inside of his cheek. If Adachi noticed that his eyes had gotten glossy, he could blame it on smoke. Kurosawa wanted to say something but he wasn’t sure if his voice would crack if he did. 

Kurosawa took another moment to compose himself. Struggling to ignore voices telling him ‘Boys don’t cry!’ and ‘Grow-up!’. 

The sound of sniffing finally broke its way through Kurosawa’s spiraling thoughts. The Gryffindor was shocked to see Adachi’s own eyes wet with tears. “Adachi?”

At the sound of his name, Adachi sniffed loudly. “Sorry, I’m just really happy you’re my friend.” 

Kurosawa tried to form words but his mind was a complete blank. His hands flew out from under their shared blankets, waving frantically as he stuttered, “Please don’t cry! I’m happy you’re my friend too!”

Adachi wiped his eyes as he turned to face the now frantic Kurosawa. Suddenly, Adachi let out a little laugh. 

Now, Kurosawa was really confused. “Huh?” 

“When you waved your arms around it made funny shadows on the wall.” Adachi let out a tentative smile. 

It was such a random change of subject but Kurosawa knew what Adachi was trying to do. He was giving Kurosawa the chance to either talk about what was bothering him or laugh it off and they could discuss it when (or if) he ever felt comfortable enough too. The Gryffindor’s heart ached with the weight of it. Kurosawa raised his right hand and made the only finger puppet he knew. 

“Is that a rabbit?” Adachi’s voice was incredulous. 

“Yes, a very hungry rabbit.” Kurosawa said as his ‘rabbit’ bent down and started to nibble on Adachi’s hair. This was it. Kurosawa had occasionally wondered what it felt like to truly lean on someone. So this was it. He could feel a warm glow start to blossom in the pit of stomach. 

Adachi collapsed into peals of laughter. “Let me try!” He raised his hand and made a rabbit like Kurosawa had. “He’s hungry too!” It was the only warning Kurosawa got before Adachi’s hand reached over and started to grab at his hair. 

The Gryffindor let out a yelp of shock. Reaching forward, Kurosawa brought his ‘rabbit’ back to Adachi’s hair. “You won’t get away so easy!”

Soon their sniffles where replaced with silliness. After a few more minutes of hand puppets, Adachi leaned over to embrace Kurosawa in a hug. Kurosawa closed his eyes and returned it. His fingers grabbed a fist full of blanket and he could feel Adachi’s chest raise and fall in time with his breath. 

When they finally pulled apart, the Hufflepuff laid his head on Kurosawa’s shoulder. With their books long forgotten, they both stared into the fire, lost in their thoughts for each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pining Kurosawa is my jam. 
> 
> Also if you have any ideas for chapters, please share! Although I make no promises.


	11. Year One (Spring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio get lost in their thoughts of spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumps POV but not hard to follow.

The green buds all over the branches of the trees around him made Adachi’s heart soar. He smiled contently to himself as his fingers tranced along the bark of the tree closest to him. The sun was high in the sky and it warmed the back of his neck. Looking out, he saw Fujisaki and Kurosawa sitting on the blanket they had laid out earlier for a picnic lunch. 

They still weren’t old enough to go to Hogsmead on the weekend but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have fun in their own way. Fujisaki had gone to the Great Hall and picked up an assortment of sandwiches for the three of them to share. Adachi had barely taken a few bites before the nature around him was too much to ignore and he had to go walking among the trees. 

After he had gotten his fill of the trees around them, Adachi returned to the picnic blanket. “I really hope the weather stays warm.” It was hard to keep the excitement out of his voice. His Herbology notebook was bursting with ideas from over the long winter and it was almost warm enough for him see if some of his fertilizers and other ideas would work like he had predicted they would. 

“It is a beautiful day.” Fujisaki smiled contently as she took a sip of tea. 

Adachi blinked and looked down as a hesitant smile struggled to spread over his lips. “I really love spring. How about you both?” 

***

Fujisaki wondered what kind of face Adachi would make if she made a flower crown for him. She was sure he would blush and hid. The petals would look so soft against his hair. The pinks would bring out the color in the Hufflepuff’s cheeks. 

Fujisaki’s eyes flickered to Kurosawa. While he would look good in a flower crown too, Fujisaki knew the effect just won’t be the same. In fact, she knew Kurosawa would agree that the esthetic would be wasted on him with Adachi at hand. 

It was such a shame cameras didn’t work on the school’s grounds. _I’ll just have to invite them over to my house over the summer._

Fujisaki’s eyes twinkled as she congratulated herself on her brilliant idea. She chanced a glance between the two boys in front of her. 

***

It would have to be a rabbit. A small fluffy bunny, or maybe two, that would hop over to Adachi and into his lap. Of course, Adachi with his kind heart, would have to pick up the rabbits and snuggle with them in the cutest way imaginable. 

Spring always made Kurosawa think of baby animals. Baby deer, baby birds, baby foxes and now Adachi played front and center with all of them; like a bewitching Snow White enchanting all of the animals around him. 

Kurosawa stopped just short of imagining how Adachi would look in a big puffy dress spread out around him with baby squirrels playing in the folds. It really was just too much. _I wonder how my head would feel in his lap…_

***

“Fujisaki? Kurosawa?” Adachi’s tentative voice broke through the silence that had stretched on for a beat too long. 

The pair blinked and quickly agreed that, yes of course spring was amazing and they both loved it. 


	12. Year One (Flying Class 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurosawa's failed attempt at dealing with jealousy.

It wasn’t just the wind in his hair that left the Gryffindor feeling addicted, it was the chance to leave most of his problems far down on the ground below; gaining a new perspective on how small they really were. Although he did miss a certain Hufflepuff, the thrill of flying kept him sane at times. _This must be what it’s like for Adachi to be in the greenhouse._

Kurosawa closed his eyes and let himself feel weightless. He knew his father expected him to try out for the Quidditch team next year but for once, he was actually excited for himself, even if he didn’t let it show. He tried not to think too much about how once he was on the team, eyes would be on him and he would feel the need to play his role as the perfect son. 

The Gryffindor let out a low sigh as he slowly descended back down to the grounds. Adachi ran up to him. “Wow! I can’t believe how good you’ve gotten! Did you practice over the winter holidays?” 

“Just a bit.” Kurosawa didn’t want to weigh Adachi down with the truth of his father pressuring him to practice more, practice harder. Maybe one day he would open up about it but not now. “How about you?” 

Adachi’s lips turned down, eyes narrowed. “Don’t tease me. You know I didn’t.” 

Kurosawa let out a loud laugh. It was shocking at times how dead pan Adachi could be. It was hard not to want to tease his friend when he got such a wide range of reactions. “I could help you…?” 

Adachi snorted. “Thanks but no thanks.” He looked around, making sure the teacher wasn’t near by. “In all honesty, I don’t really want to get any better. I don’t really like heights all that much.” 

Kurosawa was about to say something needling in return when Fujisaki slowly started to approach them. She was floating a few feet off the ground with an extreme look of concentration on her face. When she reached them, she put her feet down and gently used her toes to stop before them. 

Adachi held his broom to his chest and started to clap. “That’s fantastic, Fujisaki! You must have been practicing really hard!” 

Fujisaki smiled wide. “I have! It’s not so bad once you get the hang of it. Do you want me to help you some, Adachi?” 

“Would you mind? I still can’t seem to even get off the ground.” 

Kurosawa tried to not let the hurt show on his face. Hadn’t Adachi just said he didn’t want help? Or was it more he didn’t want help from him? Weren't they friends? _Why doesn’t he want help from me?_

Adachi must have sensed Kurosawa’s unease as he turned to him and smiled sheepishly. “I don’t want to keep you down here with me…um, Fujisaki is more my um, pace.” 

Although his words made sense, Kurosawa still felt the sting of them. “No worries.” He passed a look between the both of them. “I’ll see you after class.” 

With that, he kicked off the ground and tried to drown out the stinging in his throat with the howling of wind as he reached higher and higher. There was something dreadful that had been recently lurking in the back of his mind that threaten to finally be released. Kurosawa fought it down hard. _What am I getting so worked up about? We’re both Adachi’s friend. I need to be more in control!_

By the time Kurosawa landed, he was able to tightly stuff whatever had been itching at him back into the recesses of his mind where it belonged. He could examine whatever it meant later. 

Much, much later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love pining, confused Kurosawa. I'm so mean to him. UGH. 
> 
> Excited to introduce Tsuge in the next chapter!


	13. Year One (DADA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet Tsuge!!

If Adachi hated flying class than he detested Defense Against the Dark Arts. At first he had been sad that he won’t have Kurosawa in the class to help support him but after the amount of times he nearly cried or did cry, Adachi was relieved he wasn’t there to see the Hufflepuff frequently fall to pieces. It was kind of embarrassing. 

Today they were finally practicing the Knockback jinx with a partner. For the entire year Adachi had been able to secure Fujisaki as his partner and she was always gentle and patient. But the Professor had finally gotten sick of most of the class only picking a partner that was in their House and so he was forcing them to pick new partners. 

Adachi’s stomach dropped as he watched everyone pair up. He tried to ask a few people but they were always quickly snatched by someone who was louder. Finally, it became apparent that the only person who remained without a partner was him. _Great! Now I look like even more of an idiot._

But there was another boy, hanging back by the desks at the other side of the room. Their eyes connected and the boy walked over wordlessly to nod at him. Adachi licked his lips and stuttered through a greeting. 

The Ravenclaw gave him another tight nod. “I’m Tsuge Masato. Pleasure.” 

Although it seemed anything but. Adachi bounced between panic at the new partner and being knocked on his butt by the spell they were getting ready to try out. The professor said to ‘Go easy’ but Adachi could tell most of the class wasn’t going to heed the warning. 

Adachi repeated the spell in head, terrified he would say it wrong. Half the time he stuttered over the words and whatever happened was not supposed too. That’s why he preferred plants; he didn’t have to say a word for them to bloom beautifully. 

They turned to face each other. Adachi gulped and sent out one more silent plea for Tsuge to be gentle. 

“Greet your partner!” 

Adachi squared his back and raised his arm to bring his wand in front of his face. They looked at each other for a split second before bowing and turning around to walk away five paces. They turned back to face each other. For a moment, Adachi took in the scene of all his fellow classmates trained at each other with serious expressions. _Stay calm._

“1…2…3!” 

As the professor called out three there was a cry of _Flipendo_ around the classroom. Adachi could feel the wind being knocked out of him as he flew backwards. More than half the class was on the ground trying to get their bearings. One unfortunate Hufflepuff look liked they had been knocked out. 

Adachi dropped his wand to grab his head so he could reorient himself. When he opened his eyes, Tsuge was crouching uncomfortably close next to him. Adachi let out a gasp of surprise and scooted back slightly. 

“Are you okay, Adachi?” While Tsuge’s voice wasn’t gentle, the concern was obvious. His eyes seemed to pierce through Adachi making him feel slightly odd.

“Y-Yeah, just surprised.” 

Tsuge stood up and as he did, offered Adachi an outstretched hand. The Hufflepuff blinked for a moment before taking it to stand up. _He seems really nice. I wonder if Fujisaki would like him._ Adachi had realized that if Fujisaki gave someone her ‘seal of approval’ than they were guaranteed to be nice since sometimes Adachi couldn’t always be the best judge of character. 

The Professor gave everyone a moment to collect themselves before they tried the spell again. Tsuge clicked his tongue. “I really don’t know why I need to be here wasting my time when I could be working on my writing.” 

Adachi’s ears perked up. “Writing?” 

Tsuge cleared his throat and was about ready to answer before the Professor interrupted them and told the class to return to their spots. Adachi squared his back and prepared himself to be knocked down to the ground again. 

“ _Flipendo_!” shouted the class. 

Like last time, Adachi went down. He let out a yelp as his tailbone was still smarting from the last fall a few minutes earlier. Tears started to sting his eyes as Adachi berated himself. _How am I ever going to get pass the N.E.W.T when I can’t even say a simple spell. I’m useless!_

Although there were just as many people down on the ground with Adachi, he felt wholly like he had failed and thus was a failure. If the professor had them perform the spell again, he was sure to get knocked down again and the pressure of it all made Adachi want to turn invisible. 

“You’re doing fine.” 

Adachi opened his eyes to see Tsuge looking at him with the same exact intense look as before. He stared unblinkingly at Adachi and the Hufflepuff started to feel slightly hot around the collar. 

“Eh?” Adachi was at a total loss. 

“This class is a joke anyway. At least I try and get what I can for my book.” It was the deadpan way that the Ravenclaw said it that made Adachi completely forget about the tears that still hung on his eyelashes. 

Adachi was still unsure on how to react as Tsuge once again offered his hand. He wanted to ask the other boy about what he was writing about but the words were thick on his tongue and he wasn’t sure how to phrase it. 

Before Adachi could say anything, Fujisaki walked over. “How’d it go?” 

“Um, okay I suppose.” Adachi turned to introduce Tsuge to Fujisaki but the other boy had already started to walk away. The Professor had dismissed the class and the Ravenclaw had seemed to take no time getting away from him. 

Adachi stood there awkwardly not really sure what to say. _I guess he really didn’t want to talk._ It stung slightly but Adachi knew he shouldn’t be all that surprised. But before Adachi could say anything else, Tsuge appeared beside him again. “I’m Tsuge Masato. Pleasure.” 

Fujisaki smiled. “I’m Fujisaki Nozomi. Did you want to go to lunch with us?” 

It always amazed Adachi how easily Fujisaki could invite a total stranger to lunch. Or how she could defuse a fight with just a laugh and a few words. Adachi knew it had to be some sort of special magic. 

Tsuge nodded. “Yes.” 

Adachi was nearly getting whiplash with how fast the situation had gone from him thinking he was being ignored to going to lunch with the Ravenclaw. Fujisaki wrapped her arm around Adachi’s and took him over to the desks to get their bags. 

“He seems nice.” Fujisaki whispered. 

Some of the tension in Adachi’s body loosened. If he could make an acquaintance (friend?) in another House, than he won’t have to worry about being paired up so much. The Ravenclaw must be in their Charms class too, even though Adachi had never noticed him. Adachi was mildly impressed that there seemed to be someone else with the power to dissolve into the background just as much as he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I had so much fun writing him. I imagine him being even more stern faced and ridiculous as a teenager. Oh is it going to be a roller coaster when he and Minato meet. LOL

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea for what house Minato, Tsuge or Fujisaki would belong to I would love to hear them. I was thinking Ravenclaw for Tsuge and Fujisaki maybe? Or Fujisaki could be a Hufflepuff too? Any suggestions would be welcome!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
